Cuantas veces tendré que Rechazarte?
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Luego de tantas décadas separados, Héctor e Imelda finalmente se encuentran en la Tierra de los Muertos. Ella sigue dolida por el abandono, no quiere saber nada con él, pero Héctor no va a rendirse fácilmente, intentará una y otra vez reconquistarla. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**COCO y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Disney / Pixar. Solo los tomo prestados para divertimento personal y para sacarme las ideas de la cabeza ^ ^**

 **Cuantas veces tendré que Rechazarte?  
** Ikhny Shy

Su vida de esqueleto solitario cambió abruptamente el día que la vió. Claro que, en un principio, Héctor creyó que el cambio sería por una "Vida después de la Muerte" junto a su amada Imelda. En su soñadora mente, él se imaginó abrazando a su esposa, compartiendo juntos una canción que saldría de sus corazones… como lo hacían en sus tiempos de vivos. Hétor se veía tocando melodiosas notas con su guitarra, mientras la poderosa y vibrante voz de su mujer hacía estremecer sus huesos. Sí, en cada una de sus fantasías, Héctor se veía junto a Imelda haciendo música…

Pero nada salió ni remotamente parecido a lo que él imaginó…

Estaban en el mercado, en un mar de esqueletos que iban y venían. Héctor se encontraba sentado en el borde de una fuente, tocando su guitarra, con el sombrero de paja a sus pies, esperando que alguien dejara caer en él algo para su almuerzo. La gente pasaba, los puesteros gritaban, el mar de colores vivos fluía por aquella calle principal y él se inspiraba con todo aquello que lo rodeaba. Sus dedos huesudos bailaban con las cuerdas, proporcionando una agitada melodía que acompañaba el movimiento constante de gente. Y entonces lo vió… el vestido púrpura, ágil con movimientos suaves, siguió con la mirada aquella seda delicada y sus ojos ascendieron a los hombros, a su peinado prolijamente amarrado entre trenzas. Ella estaba de perfil a él, pero pero podía reconocer su forma de andar y sus facciones (aunque esqueléticas). Sí, allí, en medio del mar de gente estaba Imelda… peleando con un frutero por la madurez de una palta (aguacate)… pero allí estaba y no importaba nada más…

El ritmo de sus dedos cambió, casi sin que él quisiera. Una melodía que no había tocado en décadas comenzó a emerger de su guitarra y él hipnotizado por la imagen de quien fuera su esposa en vida, se dejó llevar por su propia música. El canto empujó en su garganta para salir potente y melodioso…

- _Ay, de mi llorona_

 _Llorona de azul celeste… -_

Imelda detuvo su agitada discusión petrificándose en el lugar. Giró robóticamente hacia el origen de aquel endemoniado sonido. El aire se sintió pesado dentro de ella (pese a que, en realidad, no podía retener aire) y de haber tenido sangre, ésta se le hubiera congelado. Cada sonido de aquella guitarra le dolía internamente como un aguijón filoso que se clavaba repetidamente en sus huesos y cuando oyó la voz del músico, no resistió más. Esa voz era nostalgia y melancolía condimentadas con una importante cantidad de traición. Sus ojos encontraron al cantante sentado en la fuente, quien la observaba insistentemente con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa embobada. Allí sentado, con la guitarra en su regazo, siendo un esqueleto, pero a la vez tan increíblemente reconocible, estaba…

-Héctor… - Murmuró ella entre dientes. La palabra salió embebida en resentimiento y rencor, acompañada de una mirada que gritaba desprecio. Aunque fuera solo un murmullo, la gente a su alrededor percibió la tensión y se apartaron temerosos…

Al tiempo que sus ojos se cruzaron, los labios de ella se movieron en esa mueca de desprecio y una cuerda se desprendió de la guitarra perdiendo la magia de su música. El mensaje había sido muy claro. Ella no lo había perdonado. Pero igual, Héctor no se iba a rendir por una mirada hostil. No después de haber esperado por tantos años poder verla nuevamente. Inspirado, ilusionado, levantó su sombrero del suelo y corrió hacia ella, abriéndose camino entre el resto de los muertos, disculpándose por algún ocasional desmembramiento.

Imelda lo vio acercarse y dudó, por un lado meditó dar media vuelta y marcharse, apuntando a un desaire, pero aquello podría parecer que estaba huyendo, Imelda Rivera no huía. Así que decidió quedarse allí, esperando a que se acercara, saboreando en su mente el desprecio que le arrojaría y pensando la forma más clara posible para decirle que no quiere que se le acerque nunca más en la muerte…

-Imelda! – Exclamó Héctor al encontrarse frete a ella. Una enorme sonrisa de alegría en su rostro huesudo.

-Héctor. – La palabra sonó fría y seca. El músico sabía muy bien lo que significaba aquello.

-Que bueno verte. – Las cuencas de los ojos de ella se arquearon en un gesto despectivo.

-Que bueno que te alegre mi muerte. –

-No, no es eso lo que quise decir. – La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que lo hacía a propósito. Ella buscaba hacer notar el enorme abismo que había entre ellos. –Estás muy hermosa. – Ella dio un paso hacia delante y por un mínimo instante, Héctor se ilusionó.

-Te lo diré solo una vez Héctor. Aléjate de mí. No te quiero cerca. No quiero que me hables, no quiero que me mires, ni mucho menos que me cantes! – Eso último lo dijo mirando a su guitarra con expresión asqueada.

-Pero Imelda, yo creí que… -

-¿Qué? ¿Qué creíste? – Sin darse cuenta levantaba la voz, sus ojos ardían, parecía que saldría fuego de ellos. -¿Qué me arrojaría a tus brazos? ¿Qué llenaría tu estúpida cara de besos? –

-Me hubiera gustado al menos uno. – No había sido un comentario acertado para ese momento. Los ojos de Imelda se ensancharon y solo pudo dejar salir un profundo gruñido, antes de girar sobre sus talones y comenzar su camino fuera del mercado.

-No, Imelda! Espera, por favor… -

La siguió entre la multitud, pero ella caminaba realmente rápido. El sonido de sus tacos retumbaba entre la multitud, mientras los esqueletos se abrían paso atemorizados. La expresión de Imelda daba un susto de muerte. Pero a Héctor no le importaba, conocía el carácter de su esposa, no le asustaban sus demostraciones de ira.

-Imelda! Espera, tenemos que hablar. – Ella se detuvo abruptamente. Apretaba sus puños al costado de su cuerpo, al tiempo que presionaba sus párpados cerrados.

-Hace mucho tiempo que tendríamos que haber hablado, pero tú elegiste marcharte.- Él se detuvo a mitad de camino de decir algo para defenderte, explicarse, solo pudo pronunciar un muy sentido

-Lo siento. –

-Es tarde para eso. Nos abandonaste, nos dejaste para ir en busca de fama. Tomaste tu decisión. – Imelda dio media vuelta y lo observó fijamente. En sus ojos había mucho dolor, pero también una férrea determinación –Yo también tomé mi decisión. Olvidarte. –

La palabra le dolió más que cualquier otra que pudiera haber dicho. El olvido no era una tema superficial en la Tierra de los Muertos.

-No me voy a rendir, Imelda. – Le dijo seriamente –No he dejado de amarte ni un día. Te lo demostraré por el resto de la eternidad. –

-Por favor, no lo hagas. Ya me has lastimado lo suficiente. –

-No quiero lastimarte, solo quiero… - Ella alzó una mano haciéndolo callar.

-No quiero, Héctor. No quiero nada contigo. Respeta mi decisión. –

Un inmenso alebrije con forma felina descendió del cielo detrás de Imelda. Ella dio media vuelta y le acarició la nariz afectuosamente. Luego se subió a su lomo. El animal extendió sus inmensas alas y en un movimiento rápido despegó, alejándose rápidamente.

Héctor la vio marcharse con clara decepción. Las palabras duras de Imelda retumbaban en su cabeza como si le martillaran el cráneo. Pero por más testaruda que ella fuera, él también tenía su carácter caprichoso y aunque le llevara décadas, estaba decidido. Volvería a enamorar a su esposa, así le lleve toda la muerte.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **A/N:** Primera historia de este fandom. En un principio, cuando me senté a escribirla, pretendía que fuera humorística, pero realmente la comedia no es lo mío… :P

Espero les haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia. Héctor tiene un largo camino por recorrer para volver a ganar el afecto de Imelda, no será nada fácil…

Recomendaciones? Sugerencias? Quejas? Todo bienvenido por Review o MP

Saludos a todos!

Ikhny Shy


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuantas Veces Tendré que Rechazarte II**  
Ikhny Shy

Al llegar a la Tierra de los Muertos le otorgaron una hacienda muy similar a la que había construido en vida. Su enorme esfuerzo y sacrificios se recompensaba más allá de la muerte, permitiendo que la transición fuese lo más sencilla posible. Imelda no sabía que otra cosa hacer aparte de trabajar, por lo que pidió lo necesario para continuar su actividad de zapatera. Así su mente se alejaba de las tensiones y la soledad no le pesaba tanto, después de todo, se había acostumbrado al bullicio de su extensa familia.

En ese momento, más que nunca, necesitaba del estridente sonido de martillazos, los clavos en las suelas de aquellos zapatos sufrían las consecuencias del breve encuentro con Héctor. Los dedos huesudos se aferraban con vehemencia al mango de madera y golpeaba con potencia las cabecillas de los pobres e inocentes clavos. Al menos esas suelas estarían perfectamente adheridas al cuero.

Aunque iracunda, Imelda tenía en su mente una imagen que suavizaba su enojo. Héctor se veía tan joven… Al pensar en ello levantó la mirada para observarse a sí misma en un espejo que ocupaba toda la pared frente a ella (lo usaba para que los clientes pudieran ver sus zapatos, probándoselos con el conjunto de sus vestimentas) Al verse reflejada, reconocía el paso de sus años en los huesos de su rostro, las mejillas, sus ojos y las canas que se asomaban en su prolijo peinado. Era el reflejo de una mujer que había pasado su séptima década. Héctor no tenía aquellas marcas de edad, casi parecía que no había cumplido ni 30 años en vida… Sacudió la cabeza ante ese razonamiento, no quería pensar a que edad había muerto él, o mejor dicho, no quería que llegase a importar. Él las había abandonado y luego murió, eso era lo que realmente importaba.

Un ronroneo ronco la distrajo de sus pensamientos, la gigantesca cabeza de su guía espiritual se asomó por la ventana. Imelda se acercó y acarició su nariz afectuosamente. Pepita ayudaba a llenar el vació que le producía estar lejos de su familia y a ahuyentar el mal rato que había pasado en el mercado. 

* * *

De regreso en Shantytown, Héctor marchaba con paso apesadumbrado, pateando algunas piedritas del camino. Su mente nublada y el ánimo por los suelos, hacían de su –generalmente- alegre personalidad un contraste llamativo, sin mencionar que hace pocos días que su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse aún más y una renguera se había sumado a la lista de malas noticias.

Suspiró amargado pensando en el encuentro con Imelda. No creyó que ella pudiera guardarle semejante rencor. A pesar de su momentánea decepción, el esqueleto tenía una misión y esa era volver a enamorar a su esposa.

-Hey! Primo! – Escuchó que le gritaban. Giró la cabeza al escucharlo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Tíos! - Se acercó a una mesa donde sus vecinos estaban jugando a las cartas.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, Héctor? Vente a jugar un poco! – El músico se acercó a sus compañeros, dispuesto a olvidar el mal trago.

-¿Qué están jugando? –

-Póker, mi amigo. –

-Bien! He de advertirles… soy el mejor en este juego! –

-El mejor perdiendo! –

El juego le ayudó a liberar su mente. Los gritos, las risas, la adrenalina y la diversión, ahuyentaron su amargura y para cuando volvió a su casilla, Héctor se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para comenzar a elaborar un plan de conquista.

Dentro de su modesta construcción de madera, poseía solo un catre, una mesa pequeña algo torcida, una silla que rechinaba cuando se movía sentado en ella y claro, también tenía su guitarra. Se sentó en el catre, con su instrumento en la mano y comenzó a tocar distraídamente, mientras su mente vagaba en posibilidades, planes y recuerdos…

Hace muchas décadas atrás Imelda era una hermosa joven, de mirada intensa y carácter feroz. Pero también había sido increíblemente talentosa, cuando la música estaba en el aire y ella comenzaba a cantar, todos se olvidaban de su temible carácter (incluso ella misma) No solo su voz era potente y vibrante, sino que acompañaba moviéndose con gracia y elegancia perfectamente al compás de cualquier canción. No importaba si era una tonada conocida o una improvisación, Imelda llevaba la música en las venas y su danza era hipnotizante, incluso para el vanidoso Ernesto de la Cruz, ver a esa chica bailar y cantar era un verdadero espectáculo! Y Héctor estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, no podía evitarlo. Todo en ella le gustaba, incluso su personalidad le resultaba admirable y para él hacía perfecta combinación con su propia forma de ser. No concebía estar con otra mujer que no fuera Imelda.  
Conquistarla había sido difícil. Intentó mil maneras de tratar de hablar con ella, comentar el clima, de las flores, de chismes del barrio, probó contarle chistes, los mejores que él sabía, bailó con ella y hasta le envío poemas. Nada funcionaba. Hasta que un día, se le prendió el foco… Tomó su guitarra y en medio de la plaza, con cientos de personas allí, tocó para ella una canción que improvisó en el momento. Su música la invadió, ella comenzó a bailar y seguir la melodía con su voz. Él la observaba hechizado. Por todo el rato que duró la canción, la gente y el mercado desaparecieron junto a los puestos y la calle. En ese momento el mundo no era más que un colorido fondo donde solo ella y él existían. Ellos, la música y la voz de Imelda.

Pero la música no iba a funcionar esta vez. Ella misma se lo había vociferado en la calle. Necesitaba otra idea… para eso tenía que conocerla más… Qué cosas le gustaban, cuáles no, cuando salía, donde vivía y con quien… Se detuvo un momento… ¿Vivía sola? ¿Se había vuelto a enamorar?... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron separados? ¿40, 50 años?... Él no la había olvidado, en lo absoluto. La había extrañado tanto! Deseaba tanto estar con ella! ¿A Imelda le sucedía lo mismo?

Todas estas preguntas tenían una solución y él la sabía muy bien. Para comenzar su plan de conquista, primero tenía que examinar el terreno. Sí, no había duda. El primer paso sería: Espiarla.

CONTINUARÁ…

Gracias a quienes se tomaron un ratito para dejar un review en el capítulo anterior! Espero este también les haya gustado.  
Saludos!  
Ikhny Shy


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuántas veces tendré que Rechazarte 3**

Ikhny Shy

Héctor se levantó especialmente temprano aquella mañana, dispuesto a dar por comenzado su plan de conquista.

Para su primer paso la estrategia era simple, antes de avanzar con intenciones de interactuar con Imelda, primero tenía que averiguar algunas cosas de ella, después de todo, habían pasado más de cinco décadas separados. El primer dato que necesitaba para su plan, era saber dónde encontrarla. Con ese objetivo en mente, el músico partió de su casa, sombrero en la cabeza, guitarra en la espalda y sonrisa en la cara. No podía fallar.

Un buen lugar para comenzar la búsqueda era el mercado ubicado en la plaza central, todos tenían que pasar por allí alguna vez y los vendedores charlaban casi con todo el mundo. Alguno tenía que conocerla.

Aspiró hondamente saboreando el aroma de los locales de comida que ya comenzaban a preparar los ingredientes para el almuerzo. No todos los negocios estaban abiertos, pero él tenía confianza que podría obtener la información que necesitaba pronto, para así continuar con la segunda parte de su plan.

-Héctor! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? - El aludido volteó sonriendo al vendedor de café que tenía su puesto en una de las esquinas más transitadas. Era un esqueleto corpulento, que se mecía al caminar. Siempre estaba de buen humor y dispuesto para una charla.

-Buen día, Ruben! - Olfateó el vapor que salía de la cafetera -Que bien huele el café por la mañana. -

-Oh, sí! Ya solo este aroma te deja bien despierto, eh! Pero dime, ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? -

-Que bueno que preguntas! Creo que puedes ayudarme. Estoy buscando a una dama. - Inconscientemente, Héctor dejó escapar un suspiro y sus ojos dejaron ver un aire soñador. -Su nombre es Imelda. -

-Lo siento, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre… -

-Pues verás, es una belleza! - Rubén revoleó los ojos, el músico actuaba como un adolescente. -Tiene cabello negro, que usa recogido en un peinado muy prolijo, amarrado con una cinta violeta. - Héctor gesticuló con sus manos, tratando de explicar de alguna manera como llevaba el cabello Imelda, pero no sabía nada de peinados, la descripción se le complicaba en su mente. -Tiene unos ojos café increíbles, fieros pero cálidos y su voz… -

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Sabés cuántas mujeres morenas vienen al mercado? Eso no ayuda mucho! -

Héctor lo pensó un momento. Aunque su descripción sea tan florida, lo distintivo de Imelda no podía verse en el exterior…

-Tiene un alebrije gigante. Una especie de gato - Intentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah! Sí, la he visto. Aunque no la conozco realmente. Pregúntale a Hugo, estoy seguro que la ví comprando en su negocio. -

-¿Ah, sí? Gracias, amigo! Ya le pregunto! - Salió corriendo sujetándose el sombrero y sonriendo ampliamente. Preguntar en el mercado era la mejor idea que se le podría haber ocurrido.

Hugo era relojero. Nunca había hablado con él (pues no había necesitado usar reloj), pero sabía que era de los negocios que abría temprano. No le había prestado demasiada atención al local antes, pero ahora que entraba por primera vez se sorprendía de ver lo colorido que era. Tenía cientos de relojes colgados de las paredes, con diseños diversos y sonidos diferentes al mover sus agujas. Pero a pesar de tener un lugar tan alegre, lleno de color, su dueño no era tan amigable… Era un esqueleto viejo, de contextura pequeña, se notaba por el color de sus huesos que seguía siendo bien recordado en el mundo de los vivos. Héctor se quitó el sombrero acercándose al mostrador, donde el relojero trabajaba minuciosamente en un reloj de bolsillo…

-Disculpe… - Dijo con una voz suave -Me han dicho que quizás usted podría ayudarme. -

Hugo no movió su mirada de su trabajo.

-¿Qué quieres, Héctor? - Preguntó con un tono agresivo, al parecer no le agradaba la visita.

-Ah, veo que me conoce! - Sonrió el músico, volviendo a colocarse su sombrero.

-Todos aquí te conocemos. - Respondió, todavía con su atención en el reloj. -Eres el vago que anda todo el día tocando esa guitarra. - Aparentemente, a Hugo no le caía muy bien la forma de vida de Héctor. Su tono despectivo y las muecas que hacía con su boca buscaban evidenciar su desprecio. Aún así, Héctor prefirió ignorarlo. -No creo que tengas un reloj, así que dime a que viniste y vete rápido. -

-Estoy buscando a alguien y puede ser que usted la conozca… -

-Imposible que yo conozca a alguien que se relacione con… con alguien como tú. Ahora vete -

-¿Podría al menos intentarlo? Estoy buscando a una dama llamada Imelda. -

Hugo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, para continuar con su trabajo.

-¿No la conoce? -

-Imposible que sea la Imelda qué yo conozco. - Gruñó el viejo, cerrando la tapa del reloj.

Héctor ladeó la cabeza…

-Tiene un alebrije gigante. -

-¿Un gato? - Preguntó Hugo, echándose hacia atrás en la silla. Su atención seguía en su trabajo, ahora moviendo las agujas para ponerlo en horario.

-Sí, sí! Un gato enorme! -

-¿Con alas? -

-Sí! Es ella, es ella! - Exclamó Héctor entusiasmado, sin darse cuenta había apoyado las manos sobre el mostrador y su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante. Hugo por fin lo miró, algo desconcertado al principio. Al notar la cercanía del músico, gesticuló con sus manos para hacerlo retroceder.

-¿Qué quieres con Imelda? ¿Zapatos? -

-¿Eh? ¿Zapatos? - Ahora sí que estaba perdido… ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-No creo que alguien como tú pueda pagar unos Rivera. -

-Disculpe, señor… creo que no entiendo… - Hugo lo observó con desconfianza.

-Si no es por los zapatos… ¿Qué puede querer un esqueleto como tú con alguien como Imelda? -

-Es que… soy su esposo. - Le dijo sonriendo orgulloso. Se sentía tan bien decirlo!

-¿Tú? Jajajajajajajajajajajaa! -

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Estamos casados hace casi un siglo! - Se defendió indignado. Hugo apartó una lágrima de su mejilla, todavía estaba riendo.

-Oye… si están casados ¿Como es que no sabes que es zapatera? ¿Porque estás preguntando por ella en el mercado? - La risa en la cara del esqueleto parecía grotesca por las burlas, Héctor dio un paso hacia atrás, impresionado por la extraña expresión del relojero -¿No vives con ella? -

-Eeeeee…. No….. no es tan simple…. -

-Ya veo… algo hiciste… - Se cruzó de brazos y se meció en su asiento -Olvidalo. No voy a decirte dónde encontrarla. -

-No es necesario, ya me dijo suficiente. - Le dijo sonriendo, quitándose el sombrero en forma de saludo y caminando hacia atrás para salir de la tienda. -Le agradezco, Hugo! -

Héctor salió de la tienda con una sonrisa tan amplia que no cabía en su cráneo. Sabiendo a qué se dedicaba, sería muy fácil encontrarla. Se acercó a un puesto de flores, del otro lado de la calle.

-Buen día, Roselia! - Saludó alegremente. La vendedora, que estaba acomodando las flores del frente de su puesto, lo miró y le sonrió amistosamente.

-Héctor, Buen Día. Que raro verte tan temprano! -

-¿Porque se sorprenden por eso? Soy un esqueleto madrugador. - Le dijo sonriendo de lado. Roselia terminó de acomodar un ramo en uno de los floreros frontales y se dirigió al costado del puesto a buscar otro ramo de hermosas rosas rojas.

-En todos estos años, nunca te he visto por aquí antes del mediodía. Pero dime, ¿En que te puedo ayudar? -

-¿Conoces la zapatería de Imelda Rivera? -

-Oh, sí! Todo el mundo la conoce. Hace los mejores zapatos! -

-¿De verdad? ¿Tan buena es? -

-Sí, es excelente! Muy cómodos! - Roselia extendió su pie, mostrándole los zapatos que tenía puestos. Hector los observó, girando la cabeza. Nunca se había fijado en el calzado de nadie, lo que le llamó la atención era la elegante "R" grabada en el costado del zapato. -Ya veo por qué la buscas… - Comentó ella observando los pies descalzos del músico. -Es la mejor, Hector. No te arrepentirás de invertir en unos Rivera. -

-Ya lo creo… - Rió nervioso -¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla? -

-Sí, ve por esa calle, cuando comienza el barrio residencial es la casa de la segunda esquina. La reconocerás fácilmente, tiene el letrero de un zapato con la "R" -

-Ya veo! Muchas Gracias! - Comenzó a correr en la dirección que le había indicado, pero antes de llegar a la esquina siguiente, regresó. -Oye, quisiera llevarle algo. ¿Puedes darme una de estas? Te la pagaré luego! -

Roselia era muy amable, le entregó una enorme rosa roja. Héctor estaba seguro que a Imelda le encantaría. Su plan no era encontrarla ese día, pero podría dejarle la rosa en la puerta, como un gesto romántico y volver otro día, cuando haya averiguado lo suficiente sobre ella.

Llegó a la dirección que le habían indicado y se sorprendió al verla. La fachada era simple, la tienda al frente, una puerta frontal enorme y un par de ventanas. Además del cartel con forma de zapato con la "R" grabada en él, también una de las paredes estaba pintada con la leyenda "Zapatos Rivera", con una letra muy estilizada.

Héctor sabía que se otorgaban propiedades similares a las que se tenían en la Tierra de los Vivos, por lo que esa enorme hacienda que tenía delante, era igual a la que ella debió haber construído en vida. Cuando se casaron, vivían en una casa muy modesta. Él solía bromear con el tamaño de su casa, diciendo que era pequeña porque era acogedora, pero la verdad era que no podía pagar algo mejor para su familia… de alguna manera Imelda había podido progresar tanto…

Extendió una de sus manos y tocó la pared, cerrando los ojos. Se había perdido de mucho! Miles de preguntas atacaron su mente. Quería saber Cómo había sido? Porqué había escogido ser zapatera? Cómo fue aprender el oficio? Quién se lo enseñó? Qué siente al hacer un zapato? Cuántos hace? Le gusta? Canta mientras los arma? Tantas cosas…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz detrás de él. Volteó asustado y allí estaba.

-Imelda! -

-¿Porqué estuviste preguntando por mí en el mercado? - Estaba furiosa. Tenía sus manos en las caderas y lo observaba con una furia latente.

-Pues verás… quería saber… -

-No tienes que saber nada! Te dije que no quiero nada contigo! -

-Sí, lo sé… pero… -

-Pero nada! Vete de aquí! - Alzó su mano, señalando el camino de vuelta al mercado.

-No, espera. Quiero… quiero hablar… -

-Ya te dije que yo no! -

-Pero Imelda… yo solo… - Ella se acercó rápidamente y antes que él pudiera continuar, el zapato lo golpeó con tal fuerza que su cabeza se salió del cuello y rodó por el suelo.

-No quiero que te acerques a mi casa, Héctor. Aléjate de mí. -

Imelda volvió a colocarse el zapato y entró en su casa. Hector la vio entrar, antes de unir nuevamente su cráneo a los huesos de su cuello.

Antes de irse, dejó al rosa en el suelo frente a la puerta y se marchó.

No tenía sentido insistir. Hablar con ella no era parte del plan. Todavía había otras cosas por averiguar…

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuántas veces tendré que Rechazarte IV**

Ikhny Shy

No es que estuviera preocupada…

Tampoco es que estuviera contando los días exactos…

Pero pasaron 28 días sin que Héctor se apareciera nuevamente por su camino…

No estaba decepcionada al pensar que él se había dado por vencido tan fácilmente. Ni comparaba sus intentos con los que había tratado hace tantas décadas atrás para conquistarla… solo se le daba por pensar, luego de un largo día de trabajo, en ¿Qué podría estar haciendo su "marido" en ese momento?

Se fijaba dos veces antes de cerrar la ventana de su habitación, solo para contemplar las estrellas… no es que escaneara el terreno para comprobar que él no estuviera tratando de subir por la pared para espiarla antes de dormir…

Imelda trataba de convencerse de todo aquello, pero no era más que un intento fallido de engañarse a sí misma. Tenía una inmensa curiosidad por saber que estaría planeando Héctor…. No podía ser que se rindiera tan fácil, no cuando él mismo le había asegurado que no descansaría hasta demostrarle cuánto la amaba. Y saber que estaba tan al pendiente de él, la enfurecida… Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pensar en ese _músico,_ pero no podía evitarlo, menos con esa hermosa rosa roja que adornaba el centro de su mesa en un florero de vidrio.

Gruñó por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño, mientras observaba la flor como si fuera culpable de su ira. Apagó la luz del comedor y se dispuso a entrar a su habitación. Era mejor irse a dormir, esperando que su mente no vuelva a proyectarle horribles pesadillas donde le recordaba los maravillosos días de casada, antes que naciera Coco, cuando su vivienda estaba llena de música, baile y amor.

* * *

La luz de la hacienda se apagó. Héctor sabía que debía esperar un rato hasta que Imelda se durmiera. Así que permaneció en la penumbra, contando los minutos para asegurarse de no salir antes de tiempo.

Algunos días después que ella lo echara de la puerta de la casa, Héctor encontró el escondite perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan de espionaje… era un hueco pequeño, algo incómodo, pero que un esqueleto como él cabía fácilmente. Estaba en el techo de la tienda, detrás del cartel con forma de zapato.

Desde allí se había asegurado de recaudar mucha de la información que necesitaba para poder pasar a la fase 2 de su plan, pero todavía le faltaban datos clave… por lo que su cautiverio detrás del cartel debía prolongarse por más tiempo.

No se quejaba, el hueco no le permitía moverse demasiado, pero sí le daba una vista de las ventanas de la hacienda. Podía ver a su esposa en el comedor y en la cocina y al estar sobre la tienda, podía escucharla trabajar.

No le sorprendió comprobar que ella trabajaba mucho. Se levantaba temprano, al amanecer. Aún desayunaba café con tostadas untadas con mantequilla y luego entraba en la tienda, donde trabajaba hasta el anochecer.

No almorzaba, pero a media tarde se preparaba un té. Se relajaba un poco en el comedor, leyendo un libro o algunos días iba al jardín y se ocupaba de las flores. Notó que la suya, la rosa roja que había dejado la última vez que la vio, tenía un lugar preferencial como centro de mesa e Imelda se había ocupado de cuidarla lo suficiente como para que la flor se mantuviera todo este tiempo. Esto le hacía pensar que no todo estaba perdido… todavía tenía una oportunidad, su amor no se había marchitado…

Pasado el tiempo prudencial, apartó el cartel y se dejó caer al suelo del lado de la calle. Sus huesos se dispersaron, pero enseguida volvieron a unirse y comenzó su camino hacia Shantytown, donde descansaría algunas horas para levantarse antes del amanecer y así volver a escabullirse por el hueco en el cartel del zapato.

* * *

Le gustaba ir temprano al mercado, aunque eso significaba abrir la tienda más tarde de lo habitual, a esas horas no había demasiadas personas comprando y se podía dar el gusto de elegir la mercadería tranquilamente, observando los productos con su entrenado ojo crítico.

No solía estar al pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero por alguna razón esa mañana no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación entre el vendedor de café y el frutero.

-Hace días que no lo veo… - Comentó el vendedor de frutas, masajeandose el mentón pensativamente. Imelda se detuvo para observar las naranjas.

-Es raro… nunca se había ausentado por tanto tiempo. Le gusta mucho el mercado. - Respondió el cafetero.

-¿Crees que…? - La pregunta quedó en el aire. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos. De pronto Imelda se entretuvo observando el resto de las frutas, pero su mente estaba lejos de la mercadería, su atención totalmente en la conversación entre los vendedores.

-No, no puede ser. No parecía tan debilitado como para… -

-¿Alguna vez la has visto? - Preguntó el frutero. El vendedor de café se rascó la cabeza, alborotando su cabello.

-Una vez… - Suspiró y observó el piso tristemente. -Una tarde, me quedé hasta el anochecer y un _olvidado_ pasó por aquí. De pronto, sus huesos se iluminaron, cayó al suelo. Me acerqué a él, pero antes que pudiera decirle algo, comenzó a desvanecerse… se convirtió en polvo frente a mis ojos. - Una mueca de dolor cruzó por su rostro al contar la breve historia, Imelda levantó la mirada y lo observó. No sabía bien de qué hablaban, pero por alguna razón, se interesó demasiado en la conversación.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señora? - Preguntó cortésmente el vendedor de frutas, notando su presencia frente al puesto. Imelda se aclaró la voz, sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, señores. Pero, me preguntaba si alguno conocía al músico Héctor Rivera. - Decir su nombre y su oficio le sabía mal en la boca, no podía creer que ella estuviera preguntando por él en el mercado.

-Es justo de quien hablábamos. - Le dijo el cafetero. -No lo hemos visto por varios días. -

-Comenzamos a preocuparnos. No suele ausentarse del mercado por mucho tiempo. -

-Y, ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrarlo? - ¿Por Qué estaba preguntando eso? Ni ella misma estaba segura.

-¿Ya se fijó con los _olvidados_? -

-No conozco quienes son. - Los vendedores intercambiaron miradas, viéndose confundidos -No hace mucho que… bueno… que llegué aquí. -

-Ah, con razón… pues verá… Los Olvidados son las personas que apenas son recordadas en el mundo de los vivos, nunca ponen sus fotos en ofrendas. -

-Sí, lo único que les queda es esperar la Muerte Final. -

-¿Muerte Final?¿Qué es eso? -

-Ya no explican nada en el Departamento de Llegadas, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó el vendedor de frutas negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos. -Cuando ya nadie te recuerda en el mundo de los vivos, desapareces de este mundo. -

-¿Y a donde van? -

-Nadie lo sabe. Simplemente, desaparecen… -

Imelda dio un paso hacia atrás, su mirada algo perdida…

-¿Está bien, señora? - Le preguntó uno de los vendedores.

-¿Héctor es un _olvidado_? -

-Sí, totalmente. - Afirmó el cafetero, sonando sorprendido por la pregunta. -Aunque ha sobrevivido por varios años. - Miró al otro vendedor buscando confirmación. -¿Sabes hace cuánto está él por aquí? -

-No estoy seguro… yo estoy hace veinte años más o menos… y Héctor ya era viejo conocido por aquí. -

-¿Más de veinte años? - Imelda sacudió la cabeza, despejando los pensamientos de su mente. -Les agradezco la información. - Les dijo con educación y luego comenzó su camino de vuelta a su casa, sin haber comprado nada.

Miles de dudas invadieron su cabeza con preguntas. Todas sin respuesta.

Se sentía confundida y abrumada. Por alguna razón, la descripción del _olvidado_ que había desaparecido, no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente. Las ofrendas… ella nunca había puesto a Héctor en las suyas… Pero, ella no sabía que había muerto…

Al llegar a su casa, cerró el portón. Apoyó su espalda contra la inmensa madera y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo. Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza entre los huesos de sus piernas.

No conocía cómo era la Muerte Final, que la causaba… ¿Podía detenerse? Decidió, entonces, que necesitaba más información respecto a ello. Se levantó con dificultad y entró a su casa, necesitaba aclarar su mente y pensar.

Ese día, por primera vez desde que Imelda llegó a la Tierra de los Muertos, la zapatería Rivera no abría sus puertas por un día entero.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **AN:** Hola a todos! Gracias por haber leído hasta acá!

Les cuento que este capítulo se me ocurrió de pronto… no tengo un plan muy armado de cómo se va a desarrollar la historia, pero sí tengo decididas algunas cosas importantes de lo que irá sucediendo, esto no estaba previsto (y lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo tampoco) pero alimenta bastante mis ideas ya establecidas. Espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review en los capítulos anteriores!

Saludos!

Ikhny Shy


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuántas veces tendré que Rechazarte 5**

Ikhny Shy

Se asomó por el hueco del cartel y la miró atentamente. Un deseo poderoso se extendió por su cuerpo, quería arrojarse en ese momento del techo y correr a consolar a su esposa. Verla tan vulnerable, tan deprimida, le hacía doler cada hueso de su pecho. Pero el momento de debilidad no duró demasiado, Imelda se levantó del suelo y se dirigió con paso decidido a su casa.

Héctor observó el interior de la vivienda. Ella caminaba de un lado a otro, pasando de una habitación a otra a paso ligero. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo estaba molestándole, la curiosidad lo estaba matando ¿Qué podría haber pasado en el mercado para que Imelda volviera en ese estado? Y lo que más llamaba su atención ¿No pensaba abrir la tienda? Ya había pasado más del mediodía y la zapatería continuaba cerrada. En el tiempo que Héctor la estuvo espiando, pudo ver lo trabajadora que era… Algo muy importante estaba pasando y él no tenía idea de que era. Temblaba de ansiedad y casi no podía mantenerse quieto… tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando!

Comenzó a arrastrarse por el hueco para bajar del techo. Como Imelda estaba despierta debía ser muy cauteloso, no quería que ella descubriera su escondite. Logró llegar al borde y corroboró que ella estaba de espaldas a la ventana, era el momento indicado para dejarse caer. Inevitablemente, sus huesos provocaron un sonido estridente al chocar contra el suelo y dispersarse. Se armó rápidamente y comprobó que su esposa salió otra vez de la casa, miró hacia ambos lados, decidiendo donde esconderse y finalmente se arrojó detrás de unos rollos de cuero apilados al costado de la tienda (aún dentro de la propiedad Rivera) Imelda pasó junto a ellos hacia la puerta principal. Claramente no había escuchado el ruido que había provocado. Su semblante serio y ceño fruncido evidenciaba que seguía con un asunto importante en mente.

Cuando ella salió definitivamente de la casa, Héctor se deslizó contra los muros, abrió solo un poco la puerta y la observó alejarse por el camino. Suspiró aliviado, hasta que un sonido ronco se oyó a sus espaldas, sintió un aire caliente golpear sus omóplatos y volteó lentamente para encontrarse con unos enormes ojos amarillos que lo observaban con furia…

-Oh… Hola, gatito - Le sonrió nervioso, haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano. El alebrije emitió un rugido profundo que voló el sombrero de paja de Héctor. -Vaya… estás algo enojada, ¿no? - Pepita lo empujó con su nariz hacia la puerta. -Bueno, bueno… ya me voy… Pero primero, quisiera mi sombrero… déjame agarrarlo… - El esqueleto caminó lentamente hacia su sombrero, sin quitar la vista del gato enorme que comenzaba a rodearlo amenazadoramente. Tomó la prenda agachándose lentamente y luego se lo colocó en la cabeza. -Listo. Ya me voy! -

Antes de dejar que Pepita hiciera cualquier movimiento, Héctor salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la vivienda Rivera, sin mirar hacia atrás por miedo a encontrarse al enorme alebrije pisándole los talones. Tenía que admitir, el guía espiritual felino era casi tan feroz como su esposa.

* * *

Para despejar dudas y encontrar información no había mejor lugar que la biblioteca.

Imelda se dirigió directamente al mostrador, donde la bibliotecaria le indicó el pasillo por donde debía buscar los textos que hablaban de lo que ella necesitaba. Leyó los lomos atentamente, hasta que eligió 3 que parecían tener las respuestas a algunas de sus múltiples preguntas. Se sentó a una de las mesas y comenzó su lectura.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y ella no se percataba. Su curiosidad y necesidad por saber eran más poderosas. Leyó atentamente cada renglón, cada palabra de los libros que había elegido y la información se grababa en su mente como fuego…

 _-El recuerdo es la clave de todo por aquí… -_ Razonó cerrando el libro delicadamente. _-Si te recuerdan vives, si te olvidan desapareces… -_ Pensarlo le produjo una presión en el hueco de su pecho. Ella misma había trabajado mucho en el olvido de Héctor. Lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas en sus años de vida.. Pero ahora…

 _-Si Héctor está todavía por aquí debe ser que Coco nunca lo olvidó… ella todavía lo recuerda… -_ Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. _-Coco…. ¿Todavía estás esperando a tu papá? -_ Se preguntó a sí misma - _Nunca supiste…. Nunca supimos que ya no estaba entre los vivos… No sabíamos que había muerto… -_ Abrió los ojos nuevamente y acarició la tapa del libro, trazando con su dedo índice las palabras del título "Recuerdos y Olvido en la Tierra de los Muertos" -Si lo hubiera sabido… - Pensó en voz alta -Tal vez… -

Frunció el ceño y sintió la ira volver a invadir su cuerpo, desplazando absolutamente el cálido sentimiento anterior. Se levantó de la silla y volvió con los libros a las estanterías.

-Qué tonterías estoy pensando! Que haya muerto no significa que no nos haya abandonado! - Comenzó a guardar los tomos en sus lugares -No olvides que te abandonó, Imelda! - Se regañó, guardando el último en el estante. -No olvides todo lo que te hizo sufrir… -

La bibliotecaria se asomó por el pasillo

-Señora, le tengo que pedir que guarde silencio. - Imelda giró y la observó sin decir nada. Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó su marcha fuera de la biblioteca.

-Lo siento. - Se disculpó secamente, pasando por al lado de la bibliotecaria.

Estaba tan enojada, que no podía ni siquiera sentir vergüenza por hablar sola en la biblioteca. Su cabeza estaba hecho un torbellino, al igual que sus emociones. Estaba arrepentida, enojada, angustiada y preocupada todo a la vez. Según su extensa lectura la Muerte Final no tenía forma de prevenirse ni detenerse, dependía absolutamente de los vivos y sus mentes. También había aprendido como el olvido comenzaba a afectar al cuerpo esquelético de quienes habitaban la Tierra de los Muertos…

Los huesos comenzaban tornarse amarillos…

Las articulaciones se aflojaban…

Las uniones de los huesos se volvían más débiles…

Los huesos perdían fortaleza y se quebraban con mayor facilidad…

Las fracturas no se soldaban o lo hacían más lentamente…

Y luego, los espasmos… la debilidad… fatiga y finalmente, la luz naranja y roja que los envolvía hasta que los huesos se disolvían…

Pensaba en la imagen de Héctor y no estaba segura, pero creía que los huesos de él eran más amarillos que los suyos… recordaba haberle volado la cabeza con su zapato y podría asegurar que tenía una renguera al caminar…

El recuerdo de Coco no era suficiente para mantener a su padre a salvo de la Muerte Final. Pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer para revertir aquello. Ella misma se había ocupado que nadie pasara el recuerdo de Héctor a las nuevas generaciones de Riveras.

* * *

Daba vueltas dentro de su modesta casa, con una mano sujetándose el mentón y hablando solo en voz alta mientras analizaba distintos planes para acercarse a Imelda. La nueva situación (ella tan preocupada, saliendo de imprevisto de su casa y sin abrir el negocio) lo obligaban a querer acercarse otra vez a ella, pero sabía que no recibiría la mejor de las respuestas, lo más probable era que le arrojara algo por la cabeza o que el inmenso alebrije que la acompañaba se encargara de él. Héctor se estremeció al pensarlo, su cuerpo no sería más que un escarbadientes para el gigantesco animal colorido...

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Héctor? - Escuchó que le decían detrás de sí. Se dió media vuelta, para encontrarse con su vecino Chicharrón.

-Oh, Buen Día, Chich. - Lo saludó y se dejó caer en su catre.

-¿Buen Día? Hace horas que estoy escuchando tu suelo rechinar, no dejas descansar! -

-¿Porque te quejas? Ya has pasado del mediodía! No es hora de dormir. -

-Tú no vas a decirme a qué hora debo dormir. Ahora, dime que te está pasando. -

Héctor bajó la mirada a sus falanges. No le había dicho a ningún miembro de su "Familia Adoptiva" lo que estaba pasando y no estaba seguro de querer contárselo a alguien. Recordar que Imelda lo rechazaba de forma tan violenta lo entristecía, prefería disfrutar de la compañía de sus vecinos, sin pensar en el desamor de su esposa.

-No quieres contarlo, eh. ¿Tan malo es? - Le preguntó mientras examinaba su guitarra. Al esqueleto de baja estatura le fascinaba la guitarra de Héctor.

-Es… complicado… - Respondió el músico forzadamente.

-¿Una dama? - Adivinó el otro, haciendo sonar una nota en el instrumento. Se oía horrible en sus manos.

-Se podría decir que sí. - Admitió dubitativo. -Es mi esposa. - Chicharrón distrajo la atención de la guitarra y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Esposa? ¿Estás casado? -

-Sí,sí lo estoy. -

-Y entonces…. ¿Porqué estás aquí? -

-Esa es la parte dolorosa. - Admitió forzando otra sonrisa. -Mi esposa no quiere ni verme. -

-Así que ahí anduviste este último mes. - Adivinó Chicharrón, llevando sus manos a las caderas. -Estuviste siguiéndola. -

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees… ? - Al ver la expresión de "No te creo" de Chich, Héctor río -Sí, la estuve espiando. -

-Pero con solo espiarla no vas a lograr nada! ¿Has intentado hablarle? -

-Claro que sí y me echó. Dos veces. Está furiosa conmigo. -

-Muchacho… ¿Qué hiciste para hacerla enojar tanto? - Le preguntó, sentándose con él en el catre.

-Me fui. LLevábamos pocos años de casados… teníamos una hija hermosa, Coco… pero un día, tomé mi guitarra y me marché. Quería viajar, inspirarme para escribir canciones nuevas. Imelda quiso convencerme para que me quedara con ellas, pero no la escuché… Meses después, morí y llegué a este lugar. -

-Oh, se sintió abandonada… Me imagino que nunca se enteró que habías muerto poco después de haberte ido. - Héctor no había pensado en eso, pero ahora que Chicharrón se lo decía… es muy posible que ella no lo supiera…

-Creo que no lo sabía… -

-Debió ser duro para ella… estar sola, criar una niña… Apuesto que no pensaste en eso cuando te fuiste! - Lo acusó, con tono de reproche.

-Oye! ¿Amigo de quién eres tú? -

-Tuyo! Pero eres un cabeza hueca! Si quieres que ella te perdone sería mejor que trates de comprenderla. -

-Por eso la estoy siguiendo, genio. - Le contestó, cansado que lo estuvieran regañando. -Siento que tengo que conocerla otra vez, me perdí de tantas cosas en estas décadas. -

-Y… ¿Hay otro familiar con ella? ¿Alguien que no te eche al verte? -

-Hasta donde sé… somos los únicos de la familia… -

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Chicharrón volvió a agarrar la guitarra, Héctor lo miró de reojo y sonrió. No era la primera vez que su vecino trataba de sacar melodías del instrumento, sin lograrlo. Él le había prometido que le enseñaría a usarla, pero no había tenido tiempo con todo el alboroto que Imelda había traído a su vida.

-Ay, amigo! Estás haciendo llorar a esa pobre guitarra! - Se la quitó de las manos y comenzó a afinarla. -Mejor te enseño a usarla, así no sigues dañando mis oídos. -

-Entonces, te propongo un trato. - Le dijo el viejo esqueleto con una sonrisa. -Ayúdame a sacar una canción de ese instrumento y yo te ayudaré con tu esposa. -

-¿Tienes alguna idea Chich? -

-Solo una. - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Qué te parece un disfraz? Conozco a alguien que te puede ayudar. -

-Tienes un trato, amigo. Comencemos con las lecciones. -

CONTINUARÁ…

 **AN:** Ha costado pero aquí estamos! Tuve que reescribir tooooodo el capítulo porque me había mandado unos errores de continuidad bastante malos y eso provocó que me demorara el doble! Pero bueno, aquí estamos.

Gracias infinitas a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que esta historia les gusta. Espero que este capítulo no los haya decepcionado.

Spoiler! La presencia de Chicharrón no es casual en la historia, hace rato que quiero indagar en como Héctor perdió cada una de las pertenencias de su amigo, así que ya saben que irá ocurriendo en los próximos capítulos :)

Adivinaron quien es la persona que le va a presentar Chicharron? Vamos, es muy fácil!


	6. Chapter 6

**Cuantas veces tendré que Rechazarte? 6**

Ikhny Shy

Chicharrón lo guió por el Barrio de los Artistas hasta un galpón imponente que se erguía al final de una calle. Héctor solía recorrer ese vecindario, siendo él un artista hasta los huesos, se sentía cómodo transitando esas calles, pero ese edificio en particular era algo vetado para alguien como él. Allí dentro ensayaban y creaban los artistas más reconocidos de ese lado de la Tierra de los Muertos.

-¿Estás seguro que podemos entrar ahí, Chich? - Preguntó inseguro, al tiempo que su amigo golpeaba con firmeza la puerta metálica. -Aquí vienen las celebridades. -

-¿Y con quién crees que estás hablando? - Rió su amigo, mirándolo con algo de soberbia. Héctor lo miró con desconfianza. -Bueno, no soy un artista. - Bufó Chicharrón molesto. -Pero conozco mucha gente. -

Se escucharon pasos del otro lado, y un ojo se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta.

-¿Quién es? - Héctor se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz grave y poderosa del otro lado.

-Luis, soy yo Chicharrón. Venimos a ver a Ceci. - Hubo una pausa breve y luego el sonido metálico de la cerradura.

-Chich, viejo amigo! - Saludó un esqueleto de contextura inmensa, quien al abrazar al de pequeña estatura parecía que lo iba a quebrar. Héctor se estremeció solo de verlo. -Nunca te acuerdas de nosotros! -

-Aggg, no nos pongamos sentimentales! Déjame pasar, ¿Quieres? - Gruñó su vecino y el otro lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo

-Oh, si. Pasa, amigo. - Chicharrón pasó y cuando Héctor iba avanzar un paso, la gigantesca mano esquelética lo detuvo. -¿Y éste quién es?

-Soy Héctor Rivera. - Anunció con orgullo fingido. Chicharron revoleó los ojos.

-Es amigo mío. Déjalo, Luis. -

-Sabes que no pueden pasar extraños. - La voz del esqueleto se volvió más gruesa y sombría. Héctor tragó saliva nervioso.

-¿Crees que yo traería a cualquiera? Vamos, Luis! Es un amigo mío! Necesito que Ceci nos haga un favor. -

-Por favor… - Le pidió Héctor con una sonrisa suplicante. Luis lo pensó un poco, observó de arriba a abajo al flacucho que pretendía entrar al galpón de las celebridades. Resignado, dio un suspiro largo y abrió más la puerta, permitiendo el paso.

-Solo por ti, Chicharron. -

Avanzaron por un pasillo largo, amplio y luminoso. A los lados, podía verse a los artistas trabajando en inmensas habitaciones con ventanales imponentes que dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Héctor sintió que ese edificio irradiaba luz propia, la genialidad de los esqueletos que encontraba en cada lugar que miraba lo llenaban de inspiración. No por nada él deseó tan fervientemente ser parte de ese mundo, donde la imaginación, el talento y el arte se combinaban dando una sensación de libertad. Muchas veces se había arrepentido de haberse marchado de su hogar (aunque su idea nunca había sido no poder volver jamás), pero cuando se encontraba rodeado de música o (como en este caso) de arte, no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir que su cuerpo se fundía en ese mar de sensaciones maravillosas que le transmitían los artistas.

-Aquí es… - Indicó Chicharrón y golpeó la puerta vidriada esperando que el atareado esqueleto del otro lado notara su presencia. La mujer de la habitación tenía el cabello corto prolijamente peinado y sobre su tabique reposaban enormes anteojos redondos. Estaba sentada detrás de un tablero inclinado muy grande y por el piso se esparcían descartados dibujos de vestidos y trajes.

-¿Qué quie… ? Oh, Chicharrón! - Al escuchar al viejo esqueleto, se dio vuelta y le sonrió con simpatía, aunque en sus facciones podía notarse que se encontraba algo estresada. -Hasta que decides dar una visita. - Lo regañó fungiendo severidad. El aludido solo sonrió y señaló hacia Héctor.

-Te presento a mi vecino, Héctor. - Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en él.

-Hola, un gusto. - Saludó el músico, sonriendo con simpatía. Ella lo miró fijamente, como decidiendo si realmente quería que el extraño entrara en su estudio. Luego dirigió su atención a Chicharrón.

-¿Y porque lo trajiste aquí? -

-Pues… necesitamos un favor. - Ceci suspiró amargada y caminó pesadamente a su tablero.

-Puedo imaginar lo que quieren y la respuesta es no. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. -

-Por favor, Ceci. El muchacho necesita ayuda… - Se acercó al tablero buscando que ella no lo ignorara -Quiere recuperar a su esposa. -

-¿Recuperar? - La frase sonaba extraña. Héctor se sintió incómodo solo de pensarlo.

-El muy idiota lo arruinó cuando estaba vivo y ahora ella está aquí… pero no lo quiere ni ver. - El esqueleto volteó en su asiento para mirarlo.

-¿Qué hiciste? -

-Pues verá… yo era músico y me fui de gira… - Ceci lo miraba fijamente con expresión seria, sintiéndose juzgado, Héctor miró hacia otro lado. -Ella no quería que me fuera y… bueno… -

-Murió durante la gira. Ella nunca lo supo. - Finalizó Chich. Hubo una pausa larga, la mujer continuaba con actitud desconfiada. Lo observó detenidamente y se levantó de su lugar. Caminó hasta él y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿A que edad moriste, muchacho? -

-Tenía 21. - Respondió. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y suspiró resignada.

-Eras un niño… ¿Qué te pasó? -

-No estoy seguro. Solo sé que lo último que comí fue un chorizo y entonces… -

-Jajajajajaja, ¿Así moriste? - La estridente voz de Chicharrón resonó en la habitación. Ceci y Héctor lo miraron molestos por haber roto la seriedad del momento. -Por un chorizo! -

-No, no fue por eso! - Exclamó Héctor a la defensiva. -Me intoxiqué y… -

-Bueno, no importa. El punto es que tu esposa piensa que la abandonaste, ¿Verdad? - Continuó la mujer, masajeándose el tabique detrás de los anteojos. -¿Hace cuánto que estás en la Tierra de los Muertos? -

-Y… cerca de 5 décadas… -

-¡¿Cincuenta años?! - Exclamaron tanto Chich como Ceci al mismo tiempo.

-Caray, nunca te había preguntado eso! Es un mucho tiempo! -

-Sí y es mucho tiempo pensando que fue abandonada. - Agregó Ceci. -Debió ser muy difícil para ella. - Hubo un silencio incómodo. Héctor no deseaba pensar en lo mal que la había pasado Imelda por su estupidez, pero cada vez que contaba su historia era inevitable sentirse mal. -¿Qué es lo que quieren? - Preguntó finalmente ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Un disfraz. - Respondió Chich rápidamente. -Cómo no puede ni acercarse a ella, pensamos que si no sabe que es él, tal vez pueda al menos hablarle. -

-¿Han pensado en algo ya? -

-No realmente. Queremos que un artista nos asesore. - Ceci revoleó los ojos ante el halago del esqueleto bajito.

-Disfraz y asesoramiento. No será nada barato, Chicharrón. -

-¿Vas a cobrarnos?! - Exclamó Héctor alarmado. Los otros dos lo miraron molestos.

-Claro que va a cobrarnos! - Respondió Chicharrón. -Es un artista muy ocupada! -

-Pero yo pensé que… -

-¿Que va a ser, Ceci? - Siguió Chich, ignorándolo.

-Voy a necesitar cuero. - Respondió cruzándose de brazos. -Para el Amanecer Espectacular van a hacerlo temático de vaqueros, así que necesitaré mucho cuero para los trajes. -

-¿Amanecer Espectacular? ¿Ya estamos en esa época? - Preguntó el músico preocupado.

-Sí, faltan solo 4 meses y el tiempo pasa volando en la Tierra de los Muertos. Así que consíganme un rollo de cuero y yo haré el disfraz para el muchacho. -

Una vez acordado el pago de Ceci y luego que ella volviera a reprocharle a Chicharrón que no la visitara más que para pedirle algo, los dos abandonaron el galpón de las celebridades para volver a Shantytown. Héctor observaba preocupado a su amigo, los esqueletos como ellos no tenían acceso a bienes materiales, al no tener ofrendas, no había nada que pudieran cambiar en la Tierra de los Muertos por objetos de su interés y, además, el cuero no era algo fácil de conseguir, ni tampoco barato…

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer, Chich? Ni siquiera sé donde se consigue eso?! - Preguntó finalmente preocupado. Chicharrón le sonrió de lado, sin apartar la vista del camino.

-¿No sabes? Vamos, Ceci nos lo dejó muy fácil y eso que no sabe que tu esposa es zapatera. -

-¿Eeeeeh? ¿Piensas que Imelda me va a dar un rollo de cuero?! -

-A tí quizás no, pero tal vez yo pueda hablar con ella. -

-Te va a sacar corriendo. No es alguien muy paciente. Nunca lo fue. -

-No necesito que sea paciente. Solo tiene que querer algo, se lo conseguimos y lo cambiamos por el cuero. Es fácil. -

-Estamos hablando de Imelda… no será fácil… - Suspiró resignado. Por más que quería ser optimista como su amigo, la realidad era demasiado pesada. La amaba inmensamente pero, Héctor era muy consciente de los defectos de su amada y uno de los tantos era su escasez de tolerancia. Además, no había nada que ella pudiera necesitar y que no consiguiera por su cuenta. La muy testaruda podía obtener lo que quisiera con perseverancia y trabajo duro. Sonrió pensando en ella, como un bobo enamorado que era…

* * *

Tuvieron que ir a buscar la van de Chich antes de emprender la misión de conseguir el cuero de Imelda. Héctor no tenía nada de confianza en el plan, pero su vecino insistía que podía encontrar algo que intercambiar con ella, pero le pidió que se quedara callado un rato, así podía pensar seriamente las palabras que debía utilizar.

Para cuando llegaron, ya estaba anocheciendo, Imelda estaba por cerrar la tienda.

Chicharrón dejó la van frente al negocio y Héctor se ocultó en la parte de atrás, escondiendo su rostro bajo el sombrero de paja, pero levantando la cabeza lo suficiente para poder espiar. El esqueleto de baja estatura se acercó decidido a la tienda, se quitó su sombrero y comenzó a hablar con la Matriarca Rivera.

Héctor veía desde la distancia, la luz ténue y cálida que salía de la tienda era la única fuente de iluminación de la cuadra, perfecto para ver claramente lo que sucedía dentro, mientras él podía ocultarse en las sombras.

Imelda saludó a Chicharrón con cortesía, él comenzó a hablarle. Por la distancia el músico no podía oír nada del diálogo dentro, y las expresiones de Imelda lo dejaban muy curioso. Al principio pareció molesta e hizo un gesto como para echar a Chich del lugar, luego se detuvo y pareció contemplar lo que sea que él había dicho. Una expresión de angustia cruzó sus duras facciones, pero todavía se veía algo molesta. Héctor se tuvo que obligar a sí mismo a permanecer en el lugar, clavando con fuerza sus falanges en el duro metal del vehículo. De la angustia ella pasó rápidamente a la furia, Chicharrón le explicó algo, con un gesto conciliador. Imelda volvió a controlarse y a pensar lo que estaba escuchando… luego sucedió… ella se cruzó de brazos, miró hacia otro lado, cerró los ojos… y accedió. Héctor pudo verla asentir con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión dolida en su rostro… Lo que sea que Chich le había dicho la había conmovido. Señalando con el dedo, le indicó donde guardaba los rollos de cuero y lo siguiente que supo el músico era que su vecino volvía con un enorme rollo arrastrándolo por el suelo.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **AN:** Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia hasta acá. Sé que pasó mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización y que este capítulo ha sido muy corto, espero que igual les haya gustado.

Lamentablemente las actualizaciones de los 3 fics de Coco van a ser bastante espaciadas. Les pido tengan paciencia, no serán abandonadas, pero llevarán más tiempo de lo que creía.


End file.
